old_people_facebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Dum Chickin
"Dum Chickin" was the name given to an ordinary chicken belonging to Shady Pines resident Fay Cooke. Summary Dum Chickin was one of many chickens kept hostage in Shady Pines Rest Home. Dum Chickin made himself famous through his desperate attempts to escape Shady Pines. Besides that, and his oddly resourceful personality, he was a relatively normal chicken. Backstory Dum Chickin was born in the Shady Pines animal pen before he was kidnapped by Fay Cooke to live with her as a sort of strange, exotic pet. Dum Chickin quickly grew tired of this boring life and made it his goal to escape not only the Shady Pines library but Shady Pines altogether. Escapades Dum Chickins first escape was relatively uneventful. Fay Cooke had left her door open, giving Dum Chickin an opportunity he couldn't turn down. However, he couldn't find his way out of Shady Pines in time, leading to this escape being ultimately unsuccessful. Once Fay Cooke realized her precious chicken was missing, she searched the halls for him like an alien probe and quickly found him cornered in the hallway. She lured him back home with something that he couldn't resist and hadn't had in months; food. However, Dum Chickin's second escape was far more successful. Fay Cooke was preoccupied with building a statue of herself, and Dum Chickin realized that her vanity would be the perfect distraction. He not only made it out of the Shady Pines library, but he also made it out of Shady Pines altogether. Ironically, Dum Chickin was smart enough to operate the Shady Pines exit doors undetected and made no hesitation making his way into the grate Shady Pines woods. However, this taste of freedom wouldn't last long. Vernon, his stepfather, found him while hunting for his chickeny brethren. Luckily Vernon recognized Dum Chickin and didn't kill him for supper, but he did warn Fay that Dum Chickin had managed to escape. Dum Chickin knew this was it--Fay was fuming. He ran off deep into the Shady Pines woods, hoping that his hag of an owner wouldnt find him. Unfortunately for Dum Chicken, he only had days of freedom before Fay inevitably found him. Fay left him in Penelope's room, hoping he would be contained there. He was not. Dum Chickin had had enough of this haggery. No one knows how, but he managed to escape Penelope's house and wander the halls of Shady Pines once more. However, this time Dum Chickin had met his match. Attorney General Egbert J. Miller. Nobody leaves Shady Pines and gets away with no consequence. Prison Sentence Dum Chickin then found himself being led in chains to the secret Shady Pines dungeon prison. He tried his hardest to resist, to try to get one last glimpse of freedom, but there was no use. Nobody could outwit or overpower the Attorney General. Fay had ordered Dum Chickin to be imprisoned for his crimes, and that was to be that. However, when he thought all hope was gone, he saw one last window to freedom. A giant, chicken-sized hole had appeared in his prison bars. Dum Chickin knew it was the last opportunity he'd get to escape. Even though Egbert and Fay were blocking the way... He knew he had to take this chance. Death He shouldn't have. That day, August 22, 2019, 4:00 PST, Dum Chickin died. It was a complete accident; The Attorney General had tried to push him back into his cell, but forgot his own strength in the heat of the panic and beat Dum Chickin in the damn eyes. Fay Cooke was devastated, and the Attorney General drowning deep in regret. Dum Chickin's body was buried outside of the Shady Pines library, right next to his family home, Incest Farm's. As an apology for the death of Dum Chickin, Egbert tried to salvage the situation by reprogramming Dum Chickin's consciousness into a new chicken, dubbed 'Mecha Dum Chickin". This new chicken was left in prison to rot for his predecessors crimes. Friends and family had this to say about Dum Chickins death: "he died as he lived ...... bein g an anoyin litle sh.it" Fay Cooke, his mother. "Shut Up Floid" Egbert J. Miller, his uncle. "sex" Edith Jagoff-Cooke-Cornsley, his stepmother. "Rest In Piss DUm Chickin" Yoda, a beloved character from a legendary movie series. Trivia *Dum Chickin was rumored to have had a fling with the celebrity and prophecied savior Piss Ass. This can not be confirmed as unlikely nor likely as Piss Ass is known to be a regular casanova, and thus it is not unlikely that Piss Ass may have made moves on Dum Chickin. However, there is no evidence that the two even met--let alone were a thing. *It is rumored that Dum Chickins spirit is tied to the Shady Pines library, so that he will never be allowed to leave for all eternity. Since ghosts cannot die, this is a rather glum fate for poor Dum Chickin. *dear god i just made an entire ass article on my minecraft chicken dear fuck unknown (13).png|Dum Chickins Final Resting Plac.e 2019-08-22_15.59.36.png|DUm Chickin Moment's Before His Death 853.PNG|Dum CHickin As A Babe